1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a roll bar system and more specifically to a roll bar system for use with all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, ATVs are used in off-road applications, for both recreational and work-related uses. An ATV may be generally defined as a vehicle with three or four wheels, a seat that is straddled by a vehicle operator, and handlebars for steering control. An ATV may accommodate only a single rider, or may additionally have seating for a passenger. For the purpose of this disclosure, any use of the term “ATV” herein denotes this generally-accepted definition, and additionally may include any other small off-road vehicles such as a Side by Side or other utility vehicle. The ATV descriptions included herein may refer to a single-occupant ATV or may refer to ATVs that carry passengers.
One principle advantage of ATVs over automobiles is that an ATV may be able to negotiate terrain that is too rough or constricted for a larger vehicle to traverse. As a result, operators may use ATVs by necessity in many areas where the ground is uneven and/or full of obstacles such as trees, hills, boulders, and the like. ATVs may be prone to rollover accidents due to their relatively high center of gravity and likelihood of being operated on steep and/or uneven inclines, around sharp corners and near obstacles. Rollover accidents are very dangerous and may cause serious injury or even death to operators and passengers.
One reason why ATV rollover accidents are dangerous is due to the weight of a typical ATV. ATVs may weigh upwards of 850 pounds. If a rollover accident occurs, the ATV may roll or fall on top of the operator or passenger.
The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission estimates that between 1999 and 2006, there were on average 128,150 annual emergency room-treated injuries resulting from ATV-related accidents in the U.S., with the number increasing substantially each year. Each year in the same time period, an average of 567 deaths were reported as resulting from ATV accidents, with even more unreported deaths estimated. For children under 16, the average annual number of ATV-related deaths over the same time period is 134. Over the same period, in approximately 32% of all ATV-related emergency room-treated injuries in the U.S., the person injured is under the age of 16. As the use of ATVs continues to increase, one may expect that ATV-related injuries and deaths will likewise continue to rise.
As a result of the danger that potential rollovers pose to ATV operators and passengers, there is a need for an ATV roll bar system that may protect the ATV operator and passengers from injury in the event of a rollover.